


Beautiful Disasters

by seven_10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, I hope for a happy ending, I love them so much, I still don't know how to do tags, I suck at tagging, I'm Sorry, Kenma wears glasses 'cause why not!, M/M, MY BABIES, and also megane Tooru, and kuroo, attempt of humor, cute kenma, i just love them all, i'll add more characters, some characters might appear, tsukki needs a hug, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_10/pseuds/seven_10
Summary: Kenma struggles in the US and decided to continue his tertiary education in his homeland...what will happen would be the best of all worst case scenario.





	1. *Here goes nothing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything in here is just pure imagination and such so some places here don't really exist. :) I hope you enjoy reading this story and.......WELL YOU ENJOY!

"you got your passport?"

"yes"

"your glasses?"

"yes"

"everything's in there?"

"yes mom"

"oh baby...you're really leaving"

"we're still in the same planet" Kenma said trying to somehow comfort his mother "and i'll call you everyday"

"you promise?"

"I promised"

"will you be fine living alone?"

"i'll have roommate"

"but what if they have a cat? you're allergic to them"

"mom i'll be fine"

"call us son"

"sure dad" he kissed them goodbye before he went inside the departure area "i'm gonna miss you guys"

"we'll gonna miss you too baby"

Kenma breaks the hug first before he break into tears "bye mom, bye dad"

"have a safe trip son"

"take care baby" oh good lord, he hates seeing his mother cry 'cause if she cries his father will be teary eyed too and if that happens Kenma will be in tears as well.

Now he'll be all by himself for the next years of his life. Kenma have the non-stop flight from LA to Tokyo for 13 hrs and for the first hour of it Kenma already wanted to jump off the plane.

"Kozume-san!" Kenma's eyes snapped open when he heard the voice 'cause it's a bit loud

"y-yes?"

"you're Kozume Kenma right?" Kenma isn't so sure if he'll say yes, no, or maybe but now he's too busy calming his racing heart to even care

"y-yes why?"

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi! nice to see you here Kozume-san!" yeah this Yamaguch guy totally is Japanese and hundred percent stranger to Kenma.

"well Kenma is fine...and uhm...how did you know my name?" he said quietly, like a whisper but then Yamaguchi's attentive enough to even missed that

"you're school and mine played twice in high school" he said enthusiastically

Kenma isn't so sure which school was he talking about 'cause he played with a lot of school before "really?"

"yes! and it's such an honor to meet you Kozume...i mean Kenma!"

"why?" Kenma's not sure what to say. Why is it an honor to meet someone like him?

"you're pretty famous in our school" well he should've never said that 'cause now Kenma's totally freaking out 'why is he famous?' 'i sit a good famous or bad famous?' 'did they know he doesn't drink coffee and talke about how lame he is?' "when you defeated our school in a spring tournament you're only a first year then right? and the fact that your school is the no.1 school in volleyball and you're their setter and just wow"

"well i'm not that amazing" Kenma said trying to hide how uncomfortable he is talking about how famous he is and such in which he completely oblivious about

"yes you are...and...ow i'm sorry i got excited i should stop talking now" Kenma couldn't thank him enough 'cause all he need from this moment onward is a peaceful 13 hr trip to clear his messed up mind and calm his pounding heart.

\---

Yamaguchi can't think any events that can beat this day. He idolizes Kenma ever since he first saw his match in person when he tried to watch VB practice, it was just a practice match but it was perfect, and because of Kenma that he decided to play volleyball again (which he promised himself to never play that sport without his best friend), and the heavens really is giving him the time of his life to sit beside his idol in a 13 hr flight back to Tokyo. 

They still have an hour left and he can't sleep any further.

"uhm...Yamaguchi right?"

"yes?" oh my god he remember my name!

"i'm sorry for my behavior a while back" Yamaguchi didn't know what exactly he means by that

"it's ok"

"well now that i got some rest...you do look familiar"

"me? really?"

"yeah. you're from west high right?"

"yes"

"you're that pinch server that scores half of the 2nd set against Polyester Academy"

"yes...that's me"

"i didn't know your name was Yamaguchi...i did watch your matches and you're pretty good...nice to meet you" And Yamaguchi can't help himself but to pray for their flight to last forever. 

"thank you! it's very nice to meet you too!"

Kenma gave him a nod then he returns to his phone playing something. One more hour and he'll back to where he used to be. Here goes nothing!


	2. *guess who's in the couch?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo might be hallucinating...or maybe he took a lot of coffee or whatever 'cause he can't believe his eyes and the person sleeping in the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for some typos i just wrote it and then post it...and for more typos in the future again I'M SO SOORRYYYY PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Kenma hates to travel, he hates long hours flight 'cause boredom can take his sanity. It was a very long day and all Kenma wants is to get to his new apartment real quick and sleep again for the next 2 days. 

He doesn't have a lot of things to begin with so he's not that worried on how to unpack and he just brought half of his things from LA and the others will be delivered in a week.

He's so tired and exhausted, good grief he didn't have ti spend another eternity to look for his apartment complex. His room no.'s 207 and he got his keys from the land lady and consume his 20 mins. talking about 'how's the flight?', 'are you hungry?', 'you're a cute boy' and a hundred more, and poor Kenma thought he can't see the door of his apartment any time soon. 

\---

Kuroo might be hallucinating...or maybe he took a lot of coffee or whatever 'cause he can't believe his eyes and the person sleeping in the couch. He blink for the nth time now and the person on his couch still there. He's not dreaming and that's for sure 'cause he pinched himself ten times so hard he almost cried. 

WHY THE HELL IS KOZUME KENMA IN HIS APARTMENT, SLEEPING SOUNDLY ON HIS COUCH AT 8:30 IN THE MORNING? AND WHY HE HAVE A LOT OF BAGS, AND HE'S STILL IN HIS PANTS AND NOT PAJAMAS SO CLEARLY HE JUST GOT HERE FROM LA?

KOZUME KENMA IS HIS ROOMMATE!

"fuck!" so when all of his senses and soul came back to his body, Kuroo almost shout. ALMOST. He knew Kozume Kenma, that guy's pretty famous and just literally PRETTY, and Kuroo's hundred percent gay.

 _"bro it's too early!"_ Bokuto whined on the other line  _"what's the matter?"_

"bro! you wouldn't believe it!"

_"yeah! i can never believe how awful your bed head right now!"_

"no kidding bro"

_"what is it?"_

"guess who's sleeping in the couch?"

_"Kozume Kenma"_

"yes! wtf! Kozume Kenma's sleeping on my couch!"

_"yeah! yeah! Kuroo get some sleep will you?"_

"no bro i'm serious!"

 _"bye i'll see you at school"_ then Bokuto hung up. For the last 3 years he's been saying 'guess who's sleeping in the couch?' 'Kozume Kenma' 'cause he's totally into him, he never met the guy in person before but when he saw him on TV he can't get him out of his head.

THE GRAND KING WILL TOTALLY FREAK OUT!

"good morning" he's awake and Kuroo's doomed "i'm sorry i didn't make it to my room"

"it's ok"

"i'm Kenma by the way" Kenma said extending his hand for Kuroo to shake

"Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou" he reach for his hand and he can feel the small, smooth, perfect hand touched his slightly calloused one. 

Kenma reached for his  bag to get his glasses and Kuroo's brain is having a short circuit because good lord Kenma's pretty but glasses Kenma's  _fucking_   _hot!_

"ow...so what time did you get here?" he's usually confident about himself but not now, he suddenly felt so conscious around the small boy.  _And he bleached his hair blond  but totally got tired to bleached it again judging on how the roots are dramatically growing back and he's so cute._

"around 3 a.m. i guess"  _he must be very tired_

"long trip huh?" Kenma shrugs and yawn at the same time and Kuroo died. "coffee?"

"i don't drink coffee"

"ow..."

"but you can make me breakfast...like a welcome present or something" he mumbles as he fidget his fingers...he's starving.

Kuroo almost. ALMOST. choke on what he said. He always imagining this exact scenario in his head and he sure do know what to do or to say but he never really thought of it to be REAL.

"yeah...yeah sure! wait a sec" Kuroo stumble himself to the kitchen and Kenma followed him dragging is feet and sit in the counter resting his face on his palm like a child.

"what do..." Kuroo didn't anticipated this situation, when he turns to look at Kenma they're face to face to each other and good thing Kuroo didn't have something on his mouth 'cause he might choke on it and die.

Kenma just looked at him flatly and Kuroo cleared his throat in attempt to speak again "what do you want to eat?"

"anything's fine" Kenma said tiredly

"what do you usually eat in LA?"

"how did you know i'm from LA?" _yeah Kuroo how did you know? ow 'cause you spend your time stalking him right?_ Kuroo froze for a moment and then he suddenly said "i'm just guessing!"

Kenma just look at him too tired to even asked for more.

"so anything it is!" Kenma nods and gave him a small smile and Kuroo forgot how to breathe.

Kuroo just ended up making egg sandwich and bacon, they ate together quietly and no one can ruin it for him...well except when his phone rings.

"what?"

_"bro where are you?"_

"apartment" 

 _"it's 9:30 Kuroo! don't you have exam at 10?"_ ow there you go...the interruption! HE FORGOT HE HAVE TEST AT 10 AND THAT HE'LL BE MEETING BOKUTO AT 9:30 TO HELP HIM REVIEW A LITTLE BUT INSTEAD HE'S STILL IN HIS APARTMENT HAVING THE BEST TIME OF HIS LIFE.

"shit!" he suddenly stood up causing Kenma to flinch "ow i'm sorry to startle you...well i have exam at 10 so i'll be leaving you here will you be alright?"

"yes"

"you sure? well i'll tour you around when i get back and just leave the plates in the sink i'll clean them up later"

"Kuroo i'll be fine"

"ok...i'll take a shower them" Kenma nods eating the last bite of his sandwich. It's odd that Kenma can comfortably talk to Kuroo even though he just met him. 

\---

"what took you so long?" Bokuto asked with a pouty face "i thought you said you need my help to review you?"

"yeah i'm sorry i'm late"

"did you have breakfast with Kozume Kenma again?"

"yes. for real now"

"Kuroo you should stop fantasizing about him y'know"

"ow Bokuto...you'll be doomed when i prove myself right" so what should he do now? should he announced to everyone that his roommate's Kozume Kenma? Oikawa knows him too and also Suga but what if Kenma would be uncomfortable with it? He looks like he doesn't want to be the center of attention.

"Tetsu-chan!"

"what?"

"so cold Tetsu-chan!"

"stop harassing him Shittykawa!"

"mean Iwa-chan!"

"Iwaizumi I thank all the gods to have you to control Oikawa" Kuroo said throwing his arms and wrap it around Iwaizumi's shoulder 

"I'm glad so to...and Tetsu-chan?"

"what now?"

"back off! he's mine!"

"don't worry Oikawa he Has Kozume Kenma!" Bokuto said holding back his laughter

"very funny bro"

"you're still into him?" Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow to Kuroo "Dumbkawa still watching his plays until now"

"well because we're both good at our respective position and we're both famous for it Iwa-chan~"

"shut the crap up Shittykawa!"

"why are you always so mean to me Iwa-chan?"

"he's only mean to you 'cause that's what 'romantic'means to him...you should know that by now tho" Kuroo said, well he sounded like he cares about Oikawa's feeling but the truth is he do really but it's more like he doesn't want to hear his whinning

"n-no i-t's not!"

"try saying that without stuttering!"

"shut up Kuroo!"

"it's ok Iwa-chan...I love you too!" Oikawa said kissing Iwaizumi in the cheek "well as what i'm talking about...Tetsu-chan can we use your apartment this Saturday for our Mario Cart night instead?"

"why? it supposed to be at your place this time?" 

"yeah but we're rearranging everything and it will take a while so our apartment would be a mess...and besides you still don't have a roommate so it's not so much of a bother..."

"actually i do have roommate now"

"really?"

"yes. Kozume IMAGINARY Kenma" Bokuto interrupted

"what?" Oikawa isn't so sure how to react to that. Kozume Kenma is like a god to him...well it's not that just he's good at volleyball, he played for the best VB school in LA and he's so cute, he also have youtube channel that teaches how to survive in a game, how to rank up and such.

"Kuroo called me again and said 'guess who's sleepin in the couch'"

"Kozume Kenma" Iwaizumi answered

"exactly! so he doesn't have a real roommate"

"maybe he's got a cat and named it Kozume Kenma~" Oikawa sings. Kuroo had enough of their teasing. He will never say a word about it, they will see for themselves on Saturday.

"Fine whatever! i'll go ahead i have exam at 10"

"it's 10:15" Iwaizumi said flatly

"shit"! then Kuroo ran. 


	3. *i forgot...*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo died for the second time because Kenma's so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter and well honestly i don't know what will happen in this story but i'm just so excited writing it...soooo enjoy!

Kenma wouldn’t be in school until next semester, he doesn’t really have something in mind on what he’ll be majoring in maybe he’ll just pay Tokyo U a visit and find something interesting in there.

He had enough rest already and as much as he love sleeping he think he can’t sleep any further anymore so instead he just start unpacking his things and arranging his room.

He like his room, it’s not too big or too small, it’s just enough for him and his stuffs and for some miracle ‘friends’. The day’s almost over and he didn’t call his parents yet so he get his phone and dial their home number.

_“Kenma baby how are you?”_

“hello mom I’m fine”

_“how was your trip? What did you eat? How was your roommate?”_

“it was fine and yeah I ate egg sandwich this morning”

_“you made it?”_

“no my roommate did” and now that Kenma mentioned his roommate he didn’t say his thanks about the breakfast to him yet.

_“ow how sweet, so what are you doing now? ow and make sure to say thanks”_

“I’m unpacking” yeah his mother always say that, it’s not that he doesn’t know how to say thanks but it’s just he’s too shy to show he’s grateful.

_“ok then finish unpacking, we’ll call you again tomorrow”_

“ok mom, I miss you and dad already”

_“we miss you too sweetie and I’ll tell your dad you called”_ then his mother hung up. It’s his first time to live alone and although he’s been dying to live independently he still can’t deny the fact that living with your parents is the best thing in this world.

Kenma’s done unpacking his clothes and he start to unpack his games and books. He have a massive collection of games and manga books, he also have some English novels ‘cause he just love to read and also his mother always pushed him to read some ‘romantic’ books.

“Kenma I’m home” Kenma jump at the sudden voice and he feels so weird hearing that, of course it’s Kuroo ‘cause who else would be in their apartment and who else in this place know his name except Kuroo and of course the land lady.

Kenma get out from his room to see Kuroo “you’re here” then suddenly Kuroo jumped like he’s startled to see Kenma standing in front of him wearing an oversized hoodie, a boxer and pair of black socks that have cute cats on them.

“K—Kenma?”

“yes?”

“you’re here?”

“yes?”

Kuroo absolutely forget about his roommate. He’s roommate with the real Kenma now and he just blurted out ‘Kenma I’m home’ ‘cause that’s what he always say!..

“ow hahaha yeah…so…” he said laughing awkwardly while trying his very best to stay as normal as he can. HE JUST BLURTED OUT SOMETHING SO STUPID! “so what are you doing?”

“I’m unpacking”

“ow so…you want help?”

“not really and I’m almost done”

“ok then so I’ll…just…just make dinner” he said and Kenma isn’t so sure why Kuroo is stuttering.

“you’re weird Kuroo” Kenma said and he go back to his room to finish unpacking.

Kuroo then lead his way to the kitchen to drink a mouthful amount of water hoping that he can drown himself from it. He can feel the heat on his face and he doesn’t have to need a mirror to see how red his face was.

He should really put a mental note that Kozume Kenma is real now and he can’t do any fantasizing about living with him anymore.

\---

“so what are up to?”

“what do you mean?” Kuroo made curry, well actually he asked Kenma what he wants to eat but then the latter said ‘anything’s fine’ so curry it is and besides it’s Kuroo’s best dish so way to start making Kenma be amazed.

“I mean what are you majoring in?”

“well I still don’t know what to major in, I think I’ll just get Tokyo U a visit”

“you’re going to Tokyo U?”

“yes why?”

_Oh my freeking god!_   “I go there too”

“really?”

“yes”

“so what are you majoring in?”

“Engineering. Chemical”

“ow that’s cool” _yeah he thinks I’m cool!_

“I can come with you if you want, y’know I can tour you to your new school” Kuroo can’t help but to get really excited about the whole idea.

“really? Aren’t you busy?”

“well I can make time for you”

“you don’t have to but thanks I really appreciate it” Kenma said finishing his food.

Well it wasn’t that bad as what Kenma thought it would be. Maybe he just overthinks everything, he’s got good roommate and yeah _hot_.  Even he has ridiculous bedhead he still look gorgeous, not that Kenma will tell Kuroo that!

One of Kenma’s reasons why he decided to go back in Tokyo was that he wanted to start a new of his life. He wanted to try something new and meet new people (not that he’ll really go around talking to strangers), he never really enjoyed being in LA, the constant bullying he’s been through because of his different culture, because he’s so awkward, and he just joined the VB team because…just because.

Well because when he’s playing volleyball, he forgot how miserable his life out of the gym, how he can’t do anything without being scared of what might people think.

He’s not good with people and that’s for sure, he’s not smart to excel in academics but when he’s playing volleyball, he can make a move without thinking about how will people think of him. And that’s when Kenma started to do really well in that sport.

All Kenma wanted was to be accepted for who he is outside the court. Maybe here in Tokyo he can be the Kenma he never had a chance to be when he’s in LA.

“you ok?”

“hmm?”

“you spaced out a bit there…”

“ow sorry” he looked at Kuroo and the latter gave him a concern look and he doesn’t know why.

They just met each other a couple of hours ago but Kenma felt like they already know each other that much.

“you must still tired…you can go to your room I’ll clean it up” Kenma just nods and lead his way back to his room.

He really needs to make it up to his roommate, he doesn’t want to be a pain in the ass and besides Kuroo’s in Uni studying fucking engineering so he must be very busy and tired trying not to die solving something.  

\---

It’s Friday and Kenma still don’t know what to do with his life, well not that he can decide that easily but then he should try thinking about it. Kuroo’s out until late because he has labs to do so Kenma being the one who can’t cook decent food just ate Doritos for dinner and settled himself in his bed cocooned with his blanket playing with his Nintendo.

He really should learn how to cook, well at least he knows how to brew coffee but then he doesn’t drink coffee so what’s the point?

Well when he really needs to stay awake for the entire night for his assignments or projects he’ll drink orange juice like super sour orange juice. Sometimes he’ll suck lemon, yeah he’s weird and he knows that. He calls home every day tho sometimes he forgets about the time difference and ended up being not answered by his parents.

It’s already 2:30 in the morning when he finished the level he’s been trying to get through for 5 hrs straight, it was a new game just released a couple of days ago and he brought it immediately before he came to Tokyo and he’s been itching on playing that game and he’s stocked at level 15 ‘cause he can’t defeat the boss but well he find ways and after an awful amount of 5 straight hours he finished the entire quest.

He got up to go to the kitchen to get some water and right when he opened his door Kuroo arrived tiptoeing “what are you doing?” Kuroo never thought Kenma would be still be awake at this time so he did his very best to make it as silent as he can “ow Kenma! Why you’re still up?”

“I just finished my game”

“ow so where are going?” maybe he’s just too tired doing their experiment that is due next week or he just completely became an idiot.

“kitchen. I got thirsty” Kenma mumbles

“ow ok…goodnight then” Kuroo said and walk to his room, god his body’s itching to touch his bed already but then he forgot to inform Kenma that his friends will be coming tomorrow so he might as well give the blond a heads up for the upcoming disaster “and ow Kenma! My friends will be coming over tomorrow so…”

“you want me to leave?” Kenma asked quietly, he’s not that he’s offended about that thought ‘cause he’s used to it, you know being left behind.

“no! No of course not! why would I want you to leave?”

“because you said your friend’s coming over, isn’t that an indication that I need to leave the apartment for you to do your stuffs?”

“what? No! NO! I just want to tell you because you might y’know want to meet them…and well because they’re a bit overwhelming so just a heads up”

“ow…okay” He will meet Kuroo’s friend? What should he do? He’s not ready yet to meet a bunch of overwhelming presence but he can’t tell Kuroo that! That guy did a lot for him and that’s the least he can do for his roommate.

And because of that very thought Kenma never have been able to sleep entirely, guess he should just hide in his room all day tomorrow. AND THAT IS A PLAN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward night and beautiful people.

Kuroo woke up the next morning rather late than usual ‘cause it’s Saturday, the only day he wished to never end. The guys will be in their apartment not until later tonight, they’re gonna be a lot of people coming over (well just Bokuto’s presence can cover up 5 people at once) and also Tsukki said he’ll be bringing a plus one so it should be Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto, Hinata with of course Kageyama (cause that two can’t survive without the other), and Tsukki and his plus one.

Kuroo drag himself to the kitchen to give his system a cup of coffee “good morning” Kuroo’s suddenly wide awake, Kenma’s already up making something

“actually it’s already noon” Kenma said “coffee?” Kozume Kenma, he’s long time crush and his imaginary boyfriend since high school is offering him coffee, what a nice day to begin with.

“sure” Kuroo said and Kenma gave him a cup of coffee “I thought you don’t drink  coffee?”

“I don’t…it’s really for you”

“ow aren’t you so sweet…thanks kitten”

“what?” _ok Kuroo now dig your own grave ‘cause you just die_

“oh shit Kenma I’m sorry it just slip…” _why would that even slip out your damn tongue? And Kitten? Of all things?_

“it’s ok…” it’s not that Kenma minds, well yeah it’s weird being called ‘kitten’ but it’s not that bad after all “I don’t mind”

So Kuroo can’t take so much of Kenma in one day so he need to find something to say “well it’s good, you’re coffee I mean” he said taking a sip of his _hot_ coffee

Kenma anxiously fidgets the hem of his hoodie, well he has something to tell Kuroo it’s not really a big thing it’s just he has someone to come over later tonight and he totally forgot about Kuroo’s friends coming over “thanks”

“how come you make this good coffee when you don’t drink one?”

“my parents do”

“ow sweet child” yeah sure, sweet child.

“so uhm…”

“hmm?”

“I really forget about you telling me that you have your friends coming over and I just kinda invited my friend too…”

“ow?”

“yeah…is it ok? I should’ve said we’ll just meet outside but we’re not really familiar in here yet so…”

“it’s fine! The more the merrier, and you guys can join us we’ll be having a tournament later”

“tournament?”

“yeah. Mario cart” well actually he’s planning to stay in his room with Akaashi and play something but guess playing Mario cart with Kuroo’s friends is not a bad idea after all.

“ow ok…so it’s ok for my friend to come over? He just came here yesterday so I invited him over…I’m sorry I forgot to tell you”

“it’s fine Kenma”

Yeah it’s fine. It will be fine.

\---

“I really envy you Kuroo, you live alone and you have no Oikawa around”

“what do you mean by that Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa are the first to arrive well they just live nearby so yeah.

“i mean you’re a pain in the ass Trashykawa!”

“mean Iwa-chan! How can you say that to your boyfriend?!”

“’cause I can”

“there there! stop bickering you two!”

Not so long when the others came, well basically it’s Bokuto ‘cause it suddenly felt like there’s a disaster coming

“hey hey hey! What did I miss?”

“nothing! Just the love birds’ usuals” then Tsukki and his friend came together with Hinata and Kageyama who’s very busy with their stupid fight

“Kuroo-san! Please tell Kageyama that cats really have nine lives! He wouldn’t believe me!”

“why am I the one telling him?”

“’cause you’re like a cat-man!”

“Hinata you dumbass! Cats don’t have nine lives!”

“whatever Bakageyama!”

Oh dear! What a night to begin. “where’s your so called roommate?” Iwaizumi asked obviously trying to mock him

“in his room”

“yeah yeah…”

“so what are we having today? Should we order food?”

“I already ordered pizza it’ll be here soon” Kuroo said “Tsukki why don’t you introduce us to your friend?”

“why would i? and don’t call me that”

“Tsukki you’re being mean” his friend said and Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance “hello I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, I just came here in Tokyo! Please be good to me and sorry about Tsukki”

“ow hey there Yama-chan!”

“Oikawa!”

“what? I’m being nice Iwa-chan and you’re being mean to me” Oikawa said pouting Iwaizumi should really work his romantic side

“shut up Trashykawa! Nice to meet you Yamaguchi-kun and if this trash will bother you don’t hesitate to punch him”

Yamaguchi isn’t so sure how to respond to that, he’s a bit overwhelmed by their presence especially that Bokuto guy.

There’s a knock on the door that made them all jump in surprise “I’ll get it!” Bokuto shouted from the counter and half-ran to the door.

Well it’s not that he had alcohol before he came over, or he had drugs or a sachet of marijuana to be hallucinating this bad. Maybe he has schizophrenia that he’s seeing things? OH MY GOD HE’S INSANE OR IT’S REALLY AKAASHI KEIJI IN FRONT OF HIM?!

He panicked and closed the door immediately without letting the guy in.

“OH MY GOD!”

“what? Who’s there? is it the pizza guy?”

“OH MY GOD!”

“Kou-chan what’s wrong?”

“WHY IS AKAASHI KEIJI OUTSIDE?”

“WHAT?” they all said in chorus, even Hinata and Kageyama stopped arguing

“bro it’s not April so no need to pull pranks”

“I AM NOT…OH MY GOD HE’S SO PRETTY! AKAASHI KEIJI’S OUTSIDE!” he shouted from the top of his lungs and Kenma’s door swung open and spit Kenma out “Akaashi’s here?” he asked and they all dramatically gasp (well it’s just Oikawa and Kageyama and Yamaguchi)

“Kozume Kenma!” Oikawa shouted and Kenma felt like his soul left his body. Why did they know his name? He doesn’t know them did he do something bad to this guy? Does he have amnesia? Why can’t he remember that he’s been acquainted with these people? “Iwa-chan what’s happening?” Oikawa said as if it’s the end of the world, he can’t believe his eyes.

Bokuto and Hinata froze, Tsukishima well he’s shocked too but he’ll never let them see it and of course Kuroo’s grinning stupidly.  

“shut up Shittykawa I’m trying to comprehend what’s happening here” it’s very rare to see Iwaizumi this dumbfounded and well Oikawa can make him stutter but now shocked is not even a word to even explain what he’s feeling.

“told you” Kuroo said “don’t scare him! Sorry they’re just shocked”

“why?” Kenma asked

“Kozume-kun”

“Yamaguchi?” _why is yamaguchi here?_

“Yama-chan you knew Kozume Kenma?”

“yes, we had the same flight back here” Yamaguchi explained failing to hide his excitement to see Kenma again, well he doesn’t think he’ll see him again after the flight.

“I’ll go get Akaashi” Kenma said awkwardly. Why is all of them staring at him like he did something heinous to them?

“Keiji”

“Kenma! It’s glad to see you” Akaashi hugs Kenma, it’s been a while since they saw each other. Well they’ve been friends since middle school and Keiji’s studying in Europe but they still have contacts with each other “I see you have a lot of people over, am I interrupting?”

“no they’re just Kuroo’s friends, come on in”

“who’s Kuroo?”

“my roomamate” they get inside together and those people still in their shocked faces

“uhm this is Akaashi by the way, Akaashi that is Kuroo and his friends” Kenma pointed at Kuroo and his friends

“hello nice to meet you guys” Akaashi said slightly bowing, Kuroo never thought Kenma’s friends with Akaashi, the famous Akaashi Keiji he’s a model, a _hot beautiful_ model and Bokuto’s Kryptonite.

“no _fucking_ way!” Oikawa gasp

“excuse me?” Akaashi asked slightly offended

“I’m sorry it’s juts wow…I can’t believe it” Oikawa stood up and make his way to the two “Oikawa Tooru, pleasure to meet you Aka-chan, Ken-chan” Akaashi’s never a fan of –chan and so as Kenma

“it’s nice to meet you too Oikawa-san” Akaashi said “nice to meet you” Kenma said too well it’s more like he mumbled

“so guys this is Kozume Kenma my roommate” Kuroo said trying not to sound so proud “and Akaashi, his friend”

“hello” they both said in chorus while awkwardly standing in front of them

“this is Iwaizumi, and that’s of course Oikawa, this is Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and you know Yamaguchi, and Bokuto” Kuroo introduced them all well except for Bokuto who suddenly disappeared “where’s Bokuto?”

“he evaporates” Tsukishima said

“well is Bokuto that guy with a black and white spiky hair?” Akaashi asked

“yeah”

“I saw him there somewhere” Akaashi pointed at the kitchen counter “he’s like hiding”

“ow…well don’t mind him c’mon guys join us” Kuroo said and they all give way the sofa, well they all stood up leaving the whole sofa for Kenma and Akaashi

“is that ok?” Akaashi doesn’t have a problem interacting with other people but Kenma’s his concern with ‘cause he’s not really good with dealing with a lot of people

“yeah why not?” Kuroo said, Akaashi looked at Kenma

“it’s alright Keiji” Kenma said, yes he’s really uncomfortable specially now ‘cause there’s a lot of people involved but then he’s trying to make friends so this should be a good start, he guess.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this short chapter... but i still hope you enjoy reading it! I'll update two chapters everyday or every other day! ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma thought everything’s going to be fine and Kuroo messed up hard core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There’s a bit of a panic attack in this chapter.

So maybe he’s wrong again ‘cause Kenma thought tonight would be how should he put it ‘very chaotic’ night but it turns out it’s not, instead they’re all so quiet. Awkwardly quiet.

They’re all giving him and Akaashi side glances as if they’re like an outcast in the group (which obviously they are) and Kenma’s very uncomfortable.

“so what are we up to tonight?” Kuroo finally broke the silence, even how much proud he was that he proved them wrong he still kinda felt _awkward_

“neh neh Kozume-san!” Hinata approached Kenma “what brings you here in Tokyo?” _how did he know I’m not from here?_ Kenma wonders, and now that he think about it, it seems like they all know him.

“uhm…”

“Hinata dumbass! Why are you asking him questions like that?”

“’cause I’m curios Bakageyama! And besides what would he be doing here? The great Kozume Kenma-san of all people and in Kuroo-san’s apartment?” Hinata explained and Kagayema simply shrugs.

So they really know him? And what’s with the ‘great Kozume Kenma-san’ statement? Kenma started to feel like he’s being watched without his knowledge and he suddenly felt like throwing up.

Akaashi noticed Kenma’s discomfort “you alright?” he asked quietly, Kenma wanted to tell him that he wanted to be alone right now, that he wanted to just curl himself in his bed until sunrise but instead he just nods, he doesn’t want to embarrass Akaashi or himself, he’ll just deal with his nonsense later (that if he can handle it much longer).

“you ok Kenma?” Kuroo suddenly asked and it triggered Kenma’s anxiety _why would he asked me if I’m ok? Am I clearly looking like I’m not?_

 “h…how did you know me?” Kenma asked quietly, actually so quiet they almost didn’t hear it.

“Ken-chan you’re way too famous to not know you~” Oikawa said. _Famous? Why am I famous?_ Kenma did his best to act like he’s not freaking out ‘cause good lord why the hell is he famous and in what way?!

“yeah and I really don’t know who you are at first but then Kuroo-san alndafjksfsjdbsc…” Hinata said but suddenly cut off by Kuroo, the poor ball of sunshine almost ate Kuroo’s big hand.

“There shrimp shut that face hole of your’s” Kuroo said smiling and it sent shivers directly to Hinata’s spine.

“I almost choke and die!” Hinata cried “you’re hands all over my face!”

“’cause you don’t know when to shut up shrimpy-chan~”

When Oikawa started to speak out, Kuroo knows he might be at risk. “Oikawa don’t…”

“Tetsu-chan what are you talking about?” Oikawa asked as if he doesn’t know anything. “I just wanted to tell Kenma how much someone adores him…and how much THAT someone always talk about him so much that we started to think you’re even HIS cat” Oikawa said glancing at Kuroo who’s obviously furious

“yeah and how much THAT someone always watch your plays over and over again and HE also made a fan account _Kenmeow_ ” Kuroo counter attacks giving Oikawa his murderous look.

“as if you’re not following him on his social media accounts, Tetsu-chan!”

“wouldn’t it be nice if I also made _fanfictions_ about being his best friend?” yeah they did a lot of stupid things involving the thought of Kenma.

“at least I’m just after about being his best friend” Oikawa’s really a fan and Kuroo’s being a jerk about it ‘cause he’s terrified that Kenma will know all his _thoughts_ about him.

So Kenma can’t quite comprehend about the whole situation well he can’t concentrate about what they’re talking about ‘cause he’s so overwhelmed about everything he heard.

Sure he made videos that had an amazing amount of viewers but these guys doesn’t look like they’ll have time to watch his tutorials and besides that was a long time ago and he stop making video tutorials for 3 years now.

“guys they’re gone” Yamaguchi said and now that he mentioned it Kuroo and Oikawa’s nonsense suddenly halted “they went to Kenma’s room”

“that’s rude” Oikawa pouts and Iwaizumi’s there to smack him so hard he thought his brain leap out his skull. “Iwa-chan what the hell?!”

“Trashykawa you obviously made him uncomfortable! You too Kuroo!”

Kuroo messed up, for real, hard core and Kenma will never talk to him again, or he’ll tell the land lady to change his roommate, or worst he’ll go back to LA ‘cause the people here are just all crap!

“ok I messed up” Kuroo said dramatically running his hands on his head pulling his hair out. “I messed up so hard! God!”

\---

Kenma thought he’ll never experienced this again, he thought he’s fine now, he thought he can handle his anxiety like a man and stop the incoming panic attack that threatened him at the very beginning, but guess he’s more than wrong.

“m’sorry” he mumbles. It’s his fault, Keiji’s here to relax and have some fun and not to babysit him. He’s a total pathetic “I’m sorry” he curled himself into a ball rocking himself back and forth. He shut his eyes as tears continuously flows out.

He doesn’t want to be like this, he wanted to enjoy other people’s company without having panic attacks, he wanted to somehow act like he’s enjoying without looking like he’s obviously not. Why can’t he be someone that is normal, why does he need to go through this?

“Kenma, do you want me to leave for now?”

“I’m sorry Keiji”

“it’s ok…just be fine…I’ll call you ok?” Kenma just nods, he’s trying to think positive things but all he can think now is that he ruined their ‘once in a life time’ meet up with Akaashi, he probably embarrassed Akaashi in front of them too and those people outside will think he’s kind of a weirdo, _pathetic useless weirdo._

He should’ve never agreed on hanging out with them, but he thought he can handle it.

Kenma doesn’t know how long he stayed like that, he can vaguely hear the noise outside, and he doesn’t know if his thoughts were just too loud to even hear a thing or they’re all gone.

He just retreated to his room without answering that guy with an amusing orange hair color’s question, he didn’t even told them that he’s not feeling well and just wanted to go to his room and never come out again.

He heard a knock on his door, it’s probably (obviously) Kuroo and he heard the door opens and someone spoke but he can’t quite hear what that person was saying. He just heard ‘feeling…’, ‘left’, and ‘I’m sorry’.

\---

“Aka-chan what happened?” Oikawa asked, he’s guilty about making Kenma uncomfortable, well Iwaizumi made him feel like it’s all his fault and that he’s not a good person ‘cause he made someone uncomfortable and Iwaizumi’s disappointed with him.

“it’s just too much for him…give him some time” Akaashi said. He saw Kenma being like this a lot of times and every time it happens, he’ll asked if he’ll leave or stay and mostly of those Kenma will prefer to be left alone and Akaashi never argued with that. He knows how much sensitive and vulnerable Kenma was when that happened and he doesn’t want to trigger his anxiety more. 

Kuroo really felt bad about it. If only he didn’t start to provoke Oikawa this would never happened and Kenma will probably not hate him. “I’m sorry Akaashi…”

“it’s not your fault Kuroo-san, this thing usually happens”

“but still…”

“just give him time…I’ll be leaving now, thank you for welcoming me” Akaashi said slightly bowing and lead his way to the door.

When he opened it he saw Bokuto sitting outside, his head’s resting on his folded arms above his pulled up knee. “Bokuto-san?” sure it was Bokuto ‘cause there’s no one in there that have a hair like him, it’s not that it’s a bad thing. It’s just _peculiar_ in a good way.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto’s out there because he’s avoiding Akaashi ‘cause he don’t know how to function in front of him and he just can’t speak normally in front of the guy that he likes. He’s not even sure if Akaashi’s into _guys_ , he’s probably straight. Straight and beautiful. “what are you doing here?”

“I’m going back to my place”

“why? it’s still early”

“something came up”

“urgent?”

“no…I mean something came with Kenma and…it’s just not a good time” Akaashi said plainly, it sounds so plain but Bokuto can hear something in his voice _disappointment._

He doesn’t know anything about Akaashi’s personal life, sure he do follow him on his social media accounts but Akaashi’s never that open about his personal life.

“ow…well…do you want to…I mean…it’s still early and, you know, if you just like…we can go somewhere else…if you want…shit…forget it” _why can’t I speak like I normally do?_ Bokuto silently groaned.

“sure”

“what?”

“I said sure…we can….go somewhere else” Akaashi said smiling. Yes dude he smiled and Bokuto’s mentally planning about their wedding.

This gonna be a night he will never forget. Hoping for the best, hoping for things don’t go west.

\---

Their supposedly all night Mario Cart party ended up with just 2 hours of Kuroo blaming himself. They never even set up the consoles, never ate the pizza they ordered and never have _fun_ to begin with.

They just all went home and decided to do this next Halo night.

“I never thought I would see Kenma-san tonight” Yamaguchi said, he’ll be staying at Tsukki’s dorm for a while until he can find his own apartment to stay and besides Tsukki’s roommate was never been around lately ‘cause he’s mostly staying at his classmates flat ‘cause they have a deadline to meet for their paper and they need to work together and their apartment is a bit far from Tokyo U, that’s what Tsukki said, Yamaguchi only met Sugawara once.

“yeah I really thought Kuroo lost his mind over him”

“ow yeah what about him and Kuroo-san?” it’s also a mystery to Yamaguchi about what Oikawa and Kuroo talking about there.

Tsukishima doesn’t concern himself about that stuff but maybe he need to explain it to Yamaguchi for future references. “Kuroo-san’s head over heels with Kenma-san”

“did they know each other? Ow they’re in a relationship?”

“no. Kuroo just saw him on TV 3 years ago and since then he never stop talking about how great _his_ Kenma was and how much he adores him…he even call him his boyfriend once.”

“wow…that’s really…wow” Yamaguchi’s lost with words, he thought he’s the most obsessed ‘Kenma’ fan but guess he can be wrong. “Oikawa-san too?”

“yes but Oikawa-san’s not in that level”

“ow”

“why are we talking about them?”

“huh? Uhm…sorry I’m just curious” Yamaguchi was really curious but maybe he just used his curiosity to have something he and Tsukki to talk to.

Yamaguchi isn’t so sure how to tell his best friend that he’s hopelessly in love with him for years, he doesn’t even know if Tsukishima’s straight or not, which probably he is.

“what?” Tsukishima suddenly asked

“what?” Yamaguchi isn’t so good at reading people but Tsukki is.

Tsukishima was glad to see Yamaguchi again after years of being apart, though they always talk through Skype it still feels different when they talk in person.

“you’re staring”

“I am?”

“what’s wrong?”

_Did I really stare at him?_ “nothing Tsukki” Yamaguchi said and suddenly avert his eyes from Tsukki

“you’re not really good at lying you know?...so how was your mom?”

“she’s good…she’s uhm…she’s travelling” yeah she’s travelling, that’s what Yamaguchi always say to those who’ll asked how’s his mom. He thought he can tell Tsukishima about his mom but he just can’t it’s not that he don’t trust Tsukki but more like he don’t trust himself.

Tsukishima gave him a look, the look he’ll always gave him whenever he have something in mind that he refused to tell Yamaguchi, or something that he knows.

“let’s go home” Tsukishima just said ignoring the feeling of something that resides within him. He knows something’s wrong with Yamaguchi, he knows it’s something big ‘cause there’s no way he’ll talk to Tsukishima with his eyes on the ground without something going on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it was late...but i hope you guys like it, i did my best and sooo yeaahhh...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo’s out of his usual self and he’s staying at Daichi’s for the mean time ‘cause he thought Kenma doesn’t want to see him.

Kuroo’s out of his usual self and he’s staying at Daichi’s for the mean time ‘cause he thought Kenma doesn’t want to see him.

“Kuroo, you know you’re very welcome here right?” Daichi said, he and Kuroo are close friends and they can really count on each other if something like this happens “but it’s been 3 days…isn’t Kenma be worried right now?”

If only Kuroo could possibly trust Daichi’s words but he knows painfully that Kenma will absolutely hate him forever “he’s not…he hates me now Dai”

For the last 2 days, kuroo never said anything but ‘he hates me’, ‘Kenma hates me’, ‘I’m doomed’, ‘I fucked up’, ‘he’ll hate me forever’, and Daichi had enough of his nonsense “Kuroo you’re being ridiculous!”

“Daichi…”

“you just jumped into conclusion without really knowing of he hates you! I know I told you that you’re welcome here anytime but you need to go home and deal with your shits ok? You’re skipping school and you failed your quiz in organic chemistry, you heard me? ORGANIC FUCKING CHEMISTRY! SO GET YOUR ASS OFF MY COUCH RIGHT NOW AND GO BACK TO YOUR APARTMENT, APOLOGIZE TO KENMA AND GET YOUR SHITS TOGETHER YOU GET ME?!” Daichi never really raised his voice or snap so easily but he need to be stern ‘cause Kuroo’s not the one that you can move if you’ll not point out his bullshits to him.

Kuroo’s suddenly on his feet, he knows Daichi was right. He need to apologize to Kenma “yeah you’re right…thank you Daichi…and sorry for overstaying my welcome” Kuroo said putting on his clothes and leave Daichi’s place.

“anytime” Daichi shouted “geezz I do sound like a dad there” he sighs.

Now he’s alone again, he really needs to find a roommate as soon as possible ‘cause the rent is killing him and he can’t afford to have multiple jobs plus Uni at the same time, he’s not Superman, he’s just Sawamura Daichi.

He’s busy with his studies, he’s majoring in Sports Science and it’s really a lot. He never really gave it a thought at first ‘cause he’s into sports and it’s somehow related with each other, he even played volleyball in his first year but he did stop eventually ‘cause he need to focus more in his studies especially now that he’s in 3rd year (the most crucial year of all) and of course his part time jobs.

He’s working at The Crows, it’s a café a few blocks away from his apartment complex on Weekdays except Friday ‘cause he’ll be on his other job that day and Saturday, he’ll be a host. It pays well, both of his jobs, but he has a lot on his plate that needs attending. He pays for his mother’s hospital bills and medicines, he’s working while studying, he has a younger brother and he’s the one who’s paying for his school fees. His father passed away when he was 12 and his mother was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer and it’s all on Daichi, it’s all on him.

\---

Kenma’s never been this nervous his whole life, sure he’s been nervous but never this much. He felt like throwing up every minute he thought about Kuroo being not home for 3 days in a row.

Sure Kenma should never care about his roommate, maybe he’s just making something big with his course and all, or maybe he’s out with his friends, playing and drinking their ass out, _or maybe he’s not coming back here anymore ‘cause you’re an ass_. Kenma shake that thought out of his head but he can’t help but still think about how possibly true that was.

It’s not that he’s afraid of losing a roommate, or losing Kuroo ( _why would I ever think about losing him?)_ but it’s more like he’s afraid of losing a friend (if ever Kuroo considered him as one).

Maybe he’s just overthinking everything, but he can’t help himself but to think many possibilities especially when he never saw Kuroo since the day Kenma _fucked_ everything up.

He wanted to talk to Akaashi but he’s out of town again, he was only here for 2 days and Kenma messed their supposedly bonding with each other. He never really wanted to talk to his parents about this kind of thing ‘cause they’ll just end up freaking out and just make everything worse for Kenma, well for Kenma’s anxiety.

It’s 6 pm and Kuroo’s still not making his appearance. Kenma wanders in the kitchen finding something decent to eat, man he’s starving and the only thing he’s been eating for the last few days that Kuroo’s not around was _junk foods_ and instant noodles (he found some in the cupboard). He wanted to eat something with rice but he’ll never eat outside alone, or even step out alone.

He opened the fridge and found some vegetables and meat in the freezer but he doesn’t know how to cook those, he doesn’t even know how to cook rice even using the rice cooker. So all in all, Kenma will be a dead meat after today.   

Because of how useless he was in the kitchen, he decided to just lie down in the couch like a corpse as he let his life flashes through his eyes.

He wanted to order some foods but he’s too afraid to talk to the delivery guy when he comes, he thought he’s way better than this but look, he’s still not.

He didn’t even notice the door opens, or didn’t notice that someone turned on the lights in the living room, Kenma don’t usually turn the lights on, he prefer the place to be as dim as possible.

“Kenma?” Kuroo found him in the couch lying straight and for once Kuroo thought Kenma’s dead, especially when he didn’t response to his call “Kenma?” Kuroo slightly tap his shoulders, Kenma flinched and Kuroo breathed.

“what are you doing out here?” Kuroo’s silently praying that Kenma would say he’s waiting for him to come back but he can’t make his hopes high as it’ll be as painful when it drops.

Kenma took a while to realize that it was Kuroo in front of him, talking to him. “Kuroo?”

“why are you in here?”

“I’m hungry” Kenma said innocently, like he’s been waiting for Kuroo to feed him. And of course Kuroo’s mentally dead by now, he’s expecting Kenma to never talk to him again, or if he’ll do, he’ll snap at him or slap him or telling him to ‘get lost’!

But now all Kenma said was he’s hungry “you didn’t eat yet?” _of course he didn’t, why would he be hungry if he did? Idiot Kuroo!_

Kenma nods and closed his eyes again, it sounds so dramatic but he’s really hungry and he doesn’t have the strength to even stand up because he feels like he’s too weak for having no food in his system for days, instead he raised his arms like telling Kuroo to carry him.

Kuroo, of course, doesn’t know what Kenma was doing, he’s just there standing while watching Kenma raised his arms and do ‘grabby grabby’ with his hands, so when Kuroo finally realized what Kenma means he mentally kissed Kenma while his internal organs are having the best party of their lives.

“you want me to…to uhm…carry you?” Kuroo asked stupidly.

Kenma nods still have his arms raised waiting for Kuroo to carry him, so Kuroo did carry him bridal style and Kenma buried his face on Kuroo’s neck smelling his scent “I’m sorry” Kenma whispers and Kuroo felt something wet on his neck _is Kenma crying?_

“I’m sorry Kuroo”  Kenma silently sobs, he doesn’t know why he’s crying, he doesn’t know why he let Kuroo to carry him which he really hates being touched how much more being carried by someone he barely knows (and worse he did told him to carry him), he doesn’t know why he’s acting like this but all he know now was that he felt relieved, he felt safer, and he’s happy that Kuroo’s finally back.

They’re not close, and they just met each other a few weeks ago but why does he felt like he can trust Kuroo? That he can cry in front of Kuroo? That he’s safe when there’s Kuroo?

“hey why are you crying?” Kuroo asked worriedly, he doesn’t know what’s happening, he just let Kenma cried. He let Kenma sit on the counter table like a child, and Kuroo faced him his eyes red and slightly sobbing. “what happened?”

Still no answer, Kuroo wiped Kenma’s tears away, he’s hesitant at first ‘cause he thought Kenma will not like it but when Kenma didn’t avoid his touch, he felt more than relieved. “are you hurt?” he asked again cupping Kenma’s face. He knows he just saw him but he feels like he knows Kenma for so long (not literally know him ‘cause he’s following him on social Medias) but knows like they had bonding together.

“I’ll cook us dinner, stay here” Kuroo said gently. It feels so natural.

“Kuroo” Kenma said quietly “m’sorry”

Kuroo doesn’t know why he’s sorry, if anything he should be the one who’s sorry for what he did. He made him uncomfortable.

“what for?”

“for what happened last Friday” Kenma said not taking his eyes off his lap

“no…I should be sorry…I’m sorry Kenma”

Kenma looked at him in surprise “why?”

“i—I made you uncomfortable…and…and I didn’t tell you that I knew you…” ok that was a huge turnout of events. Kuroo did know him, but how?

“what?”

“I’ve known you since high school, you know I’ve watched this one game of yours and then I saw you and I’m really captivated by how much passion you’re putting in volleyball and…well it’s amazing to…I mean you’re amazing so…yeah…that’s why” Kuroo said smiling while he awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

So he’s really famous? “and Oikawa knows you too…well actually they all know you”

Kenma doesn’t know what to feel, or how to react. Should he be happy ‘cause there are people that acknowledged his talent? Or…

“hey it’s fine, you don’t have to be scared about it…if anything you should be proud of yourself ‘cause being famous means you’ve done your part very amazingly that’s why we admired you, _I_ admired you…” Kuroo said, he can see Kenma’s panic dissolving. He never thought he’ll got to talk to Kenma like this after what happened, he felt so… _happy._

Kenma never thought of it that way that’s why he’s so scared about people knowing about him, he’s scared that they’ll not like him or spread false rumors about him, but Kuroo didn’t make him feel that way, instead he makes him feel the way Kenma never felt before.

Those butterflies really are real, aren’t they?

Kozume Kenma never thought of something except video games and volleyball (way back in high school). He never have something on his mind to look forward to, except for the releasing of new games that he’s eager to play. He’s never been in a relationship his entire life, never wondered about how romantic relationship works, how being in love feels like. Bad or…

Enter Kuroo Tetsurou.

\---

“so how was you and Kenma?”

“what about me and Kenma?” The three of them having lunch together ‘cause Bokuto’s out making his final project for this semester, he may not look like it but Bokuto’s kinda conscious about his grades and he really work so hard in his studies.

Iwaizumi took a sip of his coke “you know…about what happened?”

“Iwa-chan you need to be more specific than that ‘cause our dear Tetsu-chan’s kinda slow in that kind of things” Oikawa interjected sipping his milk tea while having a mouthful bite of his milk bread and continue scanning on his thick books.  

He added Kenma on facebook and messaged him that he was sorry and that he’s just really a big fan of his, he didn’t check it again after that yet so he didn’t know  if Kenma responded to his message or to his friend request.

“well…we’re good” Kuroo said. They’re good in fact he thinks that things could be better between them now that he saw _that_ side of Kenma.

“so speaking of Kozume-san, what was he doing here in Tokyo by the way?” Iwaizumi asked, well Kuroo and Kenma didn’t talk a lot that night, maybe because Kenma’s too hungry to even speak something or Kuroo’s just too nervous to even utter a word, but they did talk a bit of everything.

“well he said that he’ll pay Tokyo U a visit some time to find something interesting to major in” that what he said when he first got here and Kuroo’s not someone who’ll forget easily (about Kenma that is).

Kenma’s here to study and to ask why is a huge step for him and they’re not there yet with their friendship. Kuroo knows a little about Kenma, he knows that he have a massive amount of video games and comic books and manga (he saw a couple of boxes delivered in their apartment a few weeks ago and mostly of them labeled games and comics/manga). He also know that Kenma doesn’t know how to cook and he’ll die in starvation if no one’s there to cook for him, he’s not really a fan of ‘ordered food’, well not the food but the way on how he’ll get the food from the delivery guy, he’s kind of shy (which Kuroo finds it extremely cute).

The semester’s almost over and Kuroo can finally catch a break from school. He’ll have a few weeks until the 2nd semester starts and maybe he’ll do something worth it. He can’t visit his parents ‘cause they have convention for two weeks and it’s on his break so it’ll be pretty useless to go home (they’re both doctors) and also he’s not very  close with his parents and all.

He should just hang out with Bokuto, ‘cause Iwaizumi and Oikawa will definitely go home to Miyagi to visit their parents and Daichi will be very busy every break ‘cause he’s basically the father of their household, Kageyama and Hinata will take (obviously) their time hanging out with each other, Tsukki and his friend will probably hang out with each other too ‘cause they didn’t saw each other for years.

Lev’s a pain in the ass to hang out with (and will probably with Yaku all semester break) so It’ll leave him with Bokuto, who’s the same like him, no parents for holidays (his parents are working overseas) and Kenma.

It should be a time he will never forget—Kuroo hope so.


End file.
